A Rock and a Hard place
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: Readers POV on how hard it is to love the dangerous twins of Gotham. ONE SHOT.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone.

You were currently stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock being Jerome, and the hard place being Jeremiah.

Once upon a time, you were Jerome's entire world, and he was yours. Even when he was with the Maniax, he still made sure to worship you, every single delicious part of you.

Until the day he died.

That's when things got dark, and you felt yourself start to spiral down. You had never been without Jerome. Since you guys were kids, you were side by side; from high school sweethearts, to the lovable psychopaths. Even as murders you were romanticized. Of course you were sane enough to not understand why anyone would want what Jerome and you had. You guys weren't allowed to go in public anymore. Date nights weren't a thing for you any longer. You consistently had to hideout out.

Sure the sex was amazing. You even allowed Tabitha to join in a few time. She was never allowed to touch Jerome, but he was more than willing to allow her to touch you. It was fun and exciting. It wasn't the same as before though.

Towards his final days, you were starting to think maybe you were done with him. Over whatever games he was playing. You had never truly been as crazy as him. You just followed him because you loved him.

Of course, once he was actually dead, you regretted those thoughts. You regret the idea of ever leaving him. Now that you actually had to live without him, you realized you couldn't. His eyes never left yours as his soul left his body. The second he was gone, so were you.

You slipped out of a side door as tears fell from your face. You didn't know where to go or what to do. He had always called the shots for you. You didn't know how to live without him.

After wandering for an hour, a blonde found you. Clearly she didn't know who you were, because she was making polite conversation. Wanting to make sure you were okay and even offered to take you home.

Home.

Jerome was your home. You didn't have that now.

So you told her that. "I don't have a home anymore." You cried.

She persuaded you to get into the car. You did, without a second thought, because you didn't care what happened to you anymore.

That's when you blacked out. Not from rage. Not from drugs or alcohol. No, from chloroform.

When you woke up, Jerome was standing over you again. Naturally you thought you were dead at first. Once you had your wits about you again, you realized it wasn't Jerome.

"Jeremiah?" You breathed out.

"Hey." He said softly. "I'm sorry I had Echo do that to you, but I didn't want you to know how to get here."

"Where is here exactly?" You asked, looking around the concrete room. There were no windows, and it was very cold.

"This is my house, and if you don't want to stay, that's fine." He started, looking at his hands nervously. "If you do stay though, you can't leave."

"Why-why are you doing this?" You asked confused.

Jeremiah had always caused problems for Jerome. In hindsight, he was the reason Jerome turned into the lunatic he became.

"I saw what happened with Jerome on the news. I knew you'd be lost without him, I figured since I could never help him, maybe I could help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" You asked confused.

"Cause I know you didn't want to do those thing." He grabbed your hands, and rubbed the back of them gently with his thumbs. "You're too sweet of a girl for that. That was Jerome."

"You can't possibly know that." You said angrily with tears in your eyes.

"Why did you not go back with the Maniax then?" He challenged. "Why didn't you get your revenge when Jerome's killer was right there?"

"I-" you realized you couldn't answer that. You couldn't answer, because Jeremiah was right.

You didn't want to kill anymore. Not even Theo. You didn't have a need to burn Gotham to the ground any longer. All you wanted was someone to hold you, and that someone was Jerome. He wasn't there any longer though.

Jeremiah cupped your cheek lovingly. "You know I'm right. There is so much more to you that the sick killer you allow people to think you are. I want to show you that. Please stay, and allow me to show you that."

You nodded your head yes, and he gave you a soft smile. Jeremiah built your trust in him. It took months, and he was patient with you. More patient than Jerome had ever been. He was kind to you. More kind than Jerome had ever been. He was gentle with you. More gentle than Jerome had ever been.

There wasn't the same passion there though. Jeremiah made love to you, yes. It wasn't the same passion and love making you had with Jerome though. Sure Jerome was rough with you during sex, but that was only because he wanted to make sure you knew you were his.

Yes, Jerome and Jeremiah were totally different people. You loved both though. Not in the same way though. As much as it hurt that Jerome was dead, you were almost grateful. You didn't know who you would pick if you had to choose.

 _Ignorance was bliss._ That was your first thought when you saw Jerome leaning against a wall with gun was in his hand, pointed at Jeremiah as they talked.

"Oh my god." A gasp escaped your lips. They both whipped their heads towards you. The look on each of their faces made you realize what a complete idiot you had been.

In the past year Jeremiah had been extra jumpy. He no longer allowed you to watch TV. He refused to let you come into his work area anymore. Not touching you as often. Making sure you stayed in your bedroom most of the time. You had started feeling like a prisoner. You didn't understand it. Not until that moment.

The look on Jeremiah's face was guilt. He knew he fucked up keeping the truth from you. Part of you understood that he was afraid you'd probably leave him. You'd run back to Jerome. He was after all the love of your life.

There was a look of surprise on Jerome's face. It turned into a look of betrayal soon after. Hitting Jeremiah, so that he'd fall on the ground, Jerome walked toward you like you were his pray.

"Jerome." You said with a sob. You reached out to stroke his scarred face. "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive doll." You said with annoyance. "I mean I came back from the dead last year. Looks like you came back as well."

"What do you mean?" You asked confused. Jerome had put the pieces together pretty quickly, while you were trying to fill in the blanks.

"I'm sorry." Jeremiah said to you. He was standing behind Jerome and he looked like he was about to cry.

Jerome quickly spun around and pointed the gun and Jeremiah. "What did you do to her?" Jerome growled.

"I fixed the mess you made her into." Jeremiah said, standing his ground.

"She was never a mess. SHE WAS PERFECT. And you brother _you_ ruined her." Jerome growled, holding the gun to his head. "If I didn't have plans for you, I'd kill you right here."

"STOP!" You yelled at them. "Someone, please tell me what's going on."

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" Jerome asked Jeremiah. When Jeremiah didn't answer him, Jerome continued. "When I came back from the dead, I woke up in GCPD's morgue. After holding a gun to Lee's head, asking her rounds of questions, she told me what happened to you. She said you killed yourself the night that I died. A bullet to the head I was told."

Jerome clapped his hands excitedly together. "Turns our you're alive and well, and with my brother none the less." He growled that last part out. "You betrayed me."

"I-"

"She didn't betray you. I took her against her will." Jeremiah interrupted.

This made Jerome hit him again. "Well I'm taking her back, and she'll actually come willingly with me." Jerome said grabbing you.

Were you going to go willingly? Sure Jeremiah was a bit rough and this place was a prison, but with Jerome you were a wanted criminal. You were consistently shot at, and killing people. Did you want to go back to that life?

You didn't get a chance to make your choice as gun shots were heard, and Jerome let you go to grab Jeremiah. There was yelling as a man in a tall hat, and a man dressed as a scarecrow ran towards you guys.

"Take her!" Jerome yelled at the man with the tall hat.

"Come with me, I have a world you'll love, you'll see!" He laughed at his words excitedly as he dragged you out of Jeremiah's home.

The cold air outside was refreshing. You hadn't stepped foot out of the house for three years. Not since the night Jerome was killed. You were still confused about what was happening. It did seem to happen too quickly.

The man with the tall hat threw you into the back of a van. Leaving you in the back by yourself as he and the scarecrow man sat in the front. You shivered from the cold bite of the air. In nothing more than leggings, and an over sized knitted sweater. It wasn't enough for the Gotham weather that night.

"Let's go!" You heard Jerome's familiar voice say before he hopped in the back of the van.

Taking a minute for the dramatic effect, he turned towards you with a wicked smile on his face. You studied him. His face was horribly scarred. As if someone had attempted to rip it off. His lips weren't as kissable as before, but you still wanted them on you. You missed them almost as much as you missed him.

"Jerome." You said with a sob ready to leave you again. Moving towards him, he eyed you as if he was deciding what to do.

With a little bit of hesitation, you reached your hand out to touch is face. He allowed you to run your finger over every scar, even around his deformed lips.

"Not as pretty as the last time you saw me, am I?" You noted that he at least still had his humor.

"You'll always be pretty to me." You said with a smirk.

"Why were you with Jeremiah?" Jerome growled at you.

"He took me the night you died."

"We both know Jeremiah doesn't have to strength to take you."

"Chloroform and Echo were his accomplices." You said, thinking back. "She found me wandering the streets. I was lost."

Jerome rolled his eyes. "How'd you get lost in Gotham?"

"I wasn't physically lost." You sighed. "I was mentally and emotionally lost. I didn't know where to go. I didn't have anyone anymore. I was broken."

"You know killing Galavan would have been a good place to start figuring things out." Jerome said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I didn't want revenge. I wanted to break down." You gave a look of disgust. "I'm not like you. I couldn't live without you… think without you, breath without you."

"You were doing just fine with Jeremiah though!" Jerome yelled at you. His anger was starting to shine through. You knew it was always there though. You betrayed him in his eyes.

"No, I wasn't." You said with tear filled eyes. "I almost died from starving myself. After the first night there I didn't talk to Jeremiah for weeks. I allowed myself to wallow in self pity because of your death. I admit after sometime I did become comfortable there. It didn't last though. Apparently you're the reason it didn't last. I guess crazy runs in the family. You guys just show it in different ways."

"What's that mean?" He showed a look of concern, but it didn't last.

Reluctantly you lifted up your shirt. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Reaching out with his fingertips he traced the scars and bruises, making you flinch. He quickly pulled away after that.

"I'm going to kill him." Jerome growled.

"If you don't, I promise he'll kill me." You said with a fear in your voice.

"What happened to you?" Jerome asked.

"I already told you-"

"No, what happened to _you_?" He emphasizes. "The you I knew would have fought back. You would have never let this happen."

"I lost the only thing I fought for." Your gaze met his intensely.

"Well, I'm back, and our show must go on." He said with his signature laugh.

He took you back to a gothic mansion. When you learned it was the Penguin's Mansion, you weren't surprised. You were put into a bedroom while Jerome did the final touches of his evil scheme.

Looking around the room, you knew it was Jerome's. It reeked of crazy, just like him. His suits were all the same style and color. _So, Jerome_ , you thought.

You curled up into the bed like a lost kitten. The blankets were bringing you the warmth you were so desperate for. You could smell Jerome's familiar scent against the sheets, and you instantly felt relaxed. It didn't take you long to drift in a slumber.

Your dreams were empty until images of Jerome between your legs entered your mind. The tip of his tongue grazed along the porcelain skin of your thigh, licking all the way up to your waiting heat. Breathy moans and whispers of his name escape your lips. It was when his lips wrapped around your clit, and his tongue flicked across it in the same motion that you woke up to find it was no dream.

"It's good to know that you call my name, even in your deepest sleep." He said before attacking wet sex with his mouth again.

You already felt so close, and when Jerome added a finger to your entrance, you came undone. Every nerve of your body was electrified. Your legs closed tightly around his head. "Jerome!" You screamed in ecstasy. He lapped up your juices as you came down from your high.

"I forgot how good you taste doll face." He groaned out, climbing back up your body. His clear excitement was pushed against your sex now. His clothing was the only thing keeping you separate.

As quickly as you could you unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down his waste just far enough so his erection would spring free. The pink throbbing head of his dick was glistening with pre cum, licking your lips, you remembered how much you loved to have him in your mouth.

"Not right now doll. I need you." He growled before plunging into you without a warning.

Your body stiffened at the intrusion. Not that it wasn't welcomed, but it had been awhile. Jeremiah stopped fucking you when he started beating you. Now with Jerome inside you, you were thankful for that.

Your connection with Jerome had always been something more than you could explain. Love was a word people used, and sure you said it to Jerome, but it wasn't enough to explain what it was like being with him.

You scraped down his back. Leaving prominent red marks against his soft white skin. With each pound of flesh you could feel Jerome imbedding himself in your DNA again. Like before, you knew you couldn't live without him. He was apart of you, and always would be.

Gasps and moans filled the room. Jerome's grunts we're getting louder and you knew what that meant. "Did you miss this? Did you miss me?" He breathed into your ear.

"Yes! Yes, I missed you." You managed to get out in a scream. "Fuck, Jerome."

Your felt your second orgasm of the night ready to hit you. That familiar tightening in your stomach and your pussy clinched around Jerome.

"Fuck doll." He groaned. Jerome's hand slid between your bodies, and he said "Cum for me." His fingers pinched your clit and in an instant you were sent over the edge. His name rolled off your tongue followed by a scream of pleasure.

It didn't take him but two more thrusts to finish inside of you. He moaned your name out, and you smiled at that. Forgetting how much of a high it was to give this god like man pleasure. No one else could do that, only you.

You felt it come back at the moment. You felt _yourself_ come back. The queen he molded you to be all those years ago. The person you were before he died. The shell of a person Jeremiah had created you to be broke.

"So, puddin'," you started out of breath, "when I'm done bringing you to your knees, what's the plan to bring Gotham to theirs?"

Jerome smiled at you wickedly before giving his infamous sadistic laugh.

"Oh doll, they're in for one hell of a ride."


End file.
